Overlord Of The Wizarding World
by UnidentifiedBook
Summary: You have died. All ended when that accursed man used his favorite curse on me, a mysterious blue box appeared in front of me and only affirmed my reality, but what I didn't know is that this event marked the beginning of a new great adventure. Gamer!Harry, OP!Harry and some mature contents.


**Disclaimer:** Every work that may appear here is not mine, all rights should be given to their respective authors, this is a non-profit work.

* * *

 **You have died.**

All ended when that accursed man used his favorite curse on me, a mysterious blue box appeared in front of me and only affirmed my reality, but what I didn't know is that this event marked the beginning of a new great adventure.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New life**

All happened in a blink of an eye, one moment I'm mourning over the loss of my life, and the next I'm in a space in the middle of darkness.

Strange, how could I view all of that if this is supposed to be all darkness?

"Hello Mr. Potter" Said a voice behind me.

Startled I moved to see who it was, when I tried to identify the figure all that I could see was darkness darker than the one in the background, though if I were to give my opinion I think it had a distinct woman figure.

"H…Hello?" Dammit, I cursed myself as my voice shook involuntarily.

"No need to feel fear Mr. Potter, though if I say so myself I believed you would learn to dodge those pesky little curses the third time, now I know that it's rude to not present myself so you can call me Death" The being now called Death said again with what I could identify as a smile.

"You have me in a pinch now; you're not supposed to die yet. But because some manipulative old coot you're here again" Death (She?) said with clear anger in her voice.

"Now I have that bitch of Fate trying to bring you back, again, it's not that I would not do it, but seeing how is the state of all your life you would just die again, not that it's completely your fault".

"As we speak at this moment she's trying to stabilize your collapsing dimension, so we can talk without interruptions".

"Now all factors combined lead us to this situation, in the first place to say it bluntly you're destined to be my master, not including that you have a great destiny ahead of you, manipulated or not" Death said again with some clear amusement in its (her?) voice.

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean by 'manipulated'? And by that 'master' thing?" I said with some ice beginning to fill my veins, I don't like where this is going.

"Don't deny it 'master' think of all those times, in your very first year, do you think that putting the Philosopher's Stone in a school full of children, advertising its location and that you could pass it as first years with all those childish obstacles, don't be naïve 'master', in your second year with Tom Riddle's diary, he could have prevented it, he knew who the 'Heir' was. Dumbledore is known as a Master Legilimens, added to that he is the Headmaster the Hogwarts wards detect all unwanted presences, meaning that in the first year he could have stopped the students of running with a fricking troll in the area next to the Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's common room, he knew of the basilisk as well as he knew of the Chamber of Secrets, he knew that Sirius was your godfather by the Godfather's Ritual, and that it was against your parents' wishes that you were living with the Dursley's, he knew that Bartemius Crouch Jr. was Polyjuiced as Alastor Moody, how could he not? He said it himself it was one of his close friends, and again he is a Master Legilimens. I could do this all day, the facts are there, and that is excluding all the things that happened latter even after his death, he was still manipulating you, in your sixth year when you were beginning to feel things for your best friend don't you think that it was strange that you suddenly shifted your attention to Ginevra Weasley? And that Hermione began to grow apart of her two best friends? All that was work of love potions and compulsion charms".

"Now my objective bringing you here wasn't bombarding you with facts, we have a little problem with Fate, she has annoyed me enough, we have an unspoken rule. 'You don't fuck with me, I don't fuck with you'. And she already has breached the limits of acceptance, even if it was for you, now we're going to fuck with her".

"Are you up for it?" Death asked with seriousness I didn't see up to this point.

"Well, if I can give a payback for all the suffering that old bastard brought up to me I'm in, and with the little bonus of changing things in the Wizarding World as I like make it all better" I reply with some mirth in my voice.

"All right, then let me start with the whole thing; first, have you ever seen a RPG? No? Well I was going to give you a guide for it regardless of that, let's enter the main menu".

In the background starts a little happy music and a giant version of Hogwarts appears below some ominous blood red words.

 **The adventures of Harry Potter**

Ha, ha, it isn't funny.

"Now 'master' I can't give you some power to fuck Fate without some instructions, right? Here is some information regarding your new powers, you're going to need it". Death said as a little book appeared out of thin air and a blue window accompanies it.

 **You have discovered the book 'Games Relative Information for Noobs', do you wish to absorb it?**

 **Y/** N

Ignoring the 'noob' part I gave the mental command and the book disappeared in a wisp of smoke

Huh so that was an RPG, and now a lot of things Death said make sense, forgetting where I was I started to think of some plans regarding my future.

"As much as it amuses me you can't stay thinking all day let's start with this, the whole system works with mental commands, think 'Start' to begin".

Still a little shocked with the influx of information I brushed off some darker thoughts and gave the mental command.

'Start'.

With a blur the whole landscape changes and some floating word appear before me.

 **Continue- Not available**

 **New Game**

 **Load Game- Not available**

 **Options**

 **Difficulty**

 **Achievements**

 **Cheats**

Deciding I give the mental command 'Difficulty'.

When it opens I was shocked to see the level of difficulty that was set.

Easy

Normal

Hard

 **Hell Mode- Currently selected**

Fuck it; I was living my life with the most difficult option on? Well that's going to change.

Selecting **Easy** I went back to the main menu.

In **Achievements** everything was filled with question marks, and in **Cheats** there was only an option called 'The Gamer' that was already active, huh so this power is called 'The Gamer', that isn't an original name, but who I am to judge.

Now going to **Options** another list bigger than the other ones appear again.

 **Window Color: Blue**

 **Subtitles: OFF**

 **Language: English**

 **Commands: Thoughts**

 **Heads Up Display: OFF**

I set the window color to red, switch the subtitles and the HUD on, though I don't know if it's going to be a bother, guess I can deactivate it at any time.

"I see you have finished setting all up 'master' the last thing that you have to do is to create you character again, after all your body does not exist right now, so you can change your appearance if you want"

Huh, now that I think of it I couldn't move that well my body, guess that was the reason. Pretty strange that I don't freak out because all of this, shaking my head out of those thoughts I started to create my character.

In front of me a 3D model of my 16 years old body started to appear, the first thing I must do is to change my eyes, they will stay the color of my mother's eyes but I removed the need to use glasses, it was annoying.

Next, I started to change my body structure; I don't want to be a skinny man and short man, I started modifying my short 1.65 meters tall to a decent 1.80 meters.

I changed my shoulders to be broader and my legs to be sturdier, now that I think it my arms should be sturdier as well, well this is going to take some time.

 _About 10 minutes later._

Now staring at my 3D model I nodded with satisfaction, now I sported an athletic swimmer like body with hair blacker than earlier, I made it straight instead of my unruly mess, deep and almost glowing emerald eyes, with a light color in my skin, if I say so myself I look good.

Now let's make a resume about the information earlier.

 **Strength:** Controls the physical damage using armed or unarmed weapons, limits how much weight you can carry, can increase the muscular mass depending on the design of you character.

 **Endurance:** Controls the amount of physical and magical damage you can support, can increase your stamina and your ability to be resistant of various thing, poison and debuff's included.

 **Agility:** Controls how you move and dexterity. Can influence skills such as the Running and Dodging skills, coupled with Charm increases your natural grace, increases opportunities of moving around undetected.

 **Intelligence:** Controls your retentive memory and calculating speed. Increase your quantity of magic and your ability to cast high ranking spells.

 **Wisdom:** Controls your ability to understand things faster and deeper, increases your mental reflex and mental defenses.

 **Charisma:** Controls how you are viewed by other people, allows a smoother interaction with people, can increase your appearance.

 **Luck:** Controls how lucky you are, increases chances to find more items, money or opportunities, at a certain level it can make some opportunities appear for you.

Well that's more or less all of it, now I have 25 free attribute points for creating my character.

"So, how are you going to distribute your free points? If I say so you should increase some of the harder to obtain, like Luck and Charisma, the other ones can be increased through repeated use".

Well this is going to be interesting.

'Status'

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Race: Human-Wizard**

 **Level: 1- EXP to next level 0/100**

 **HP: 50**

 **MP: 800**

 **STR: 1**

 **END: 1**

 **AGI: 1**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 16**

 **CHA: 1**

 **LUK: 1**

 **FP: 25**

 **Perks:**

 **Reincarnated**

 **\- As a young adult in your previous life you now can see things from an extensive point of view, and your steadier thinking makes you remember things easier.**

 **+15 points in Wisdom**

 **+15 points in Intelligence**

 **Status: N/A**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body:**

 **\- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (Receive no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP).**

 **-After sleep in a bed restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Gamer's Mind:**

 **-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

 **-Allows peaceful state of mind.**

 **-Immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Languages: English, Parseltongue.**

Huh, so reincarnating brings this kind of benefits, it's so bugged. Now let's put 10 points to Charisma, 10 points on Luck, 2 points in Vitality, 2 points in Strength and 1 point in Agility.

I think that this should be pretty good to start, my physical stats can be trained latter.

'Status'

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Race: Human-Wizard**

 **Level: 1- EXP to next level 0/100**

 **HP: 150**

 **MP: 800**

 **STR: 3**

 **END: 3**

 **AGI: 2**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 16**

 **CHA: 10**

 **LUK: 10**

 **FP: 25**

 **Perks:**

 **Reincarnated**

 **\- As an adult in your previous life you now can see things from an extensive point of view, and your steadier thinking makes you remember things easier.**

 **+15 points in Wisdom**

 **+15 points in Intelligence**

 **Status: N/A**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body:**

 **\- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (Receive no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP).**

 **-After sleep in a bed restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Gamer's Mind:**

 **-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

 **-Allows peaceful state of mind.**

 **-Immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Languages: English, Parseltongue.**

"Well 'master' with this I think you should be ready to go, don't forget it, this is going to be your new chance on life, don't let anyone change that, act cleverly, also don't forget that now you aren't as naïve as you used to be, you're now the holder of almost all the cards on the table. For your new start you're going to be 10 years old, and you won't have to worry about the Dursley's, in those 10 years you won't be beaten, starved, or yelled, so your body condition will be as good as it can, don't worry about people noticing a change in your character, I made your alter ego to be based in your personality so no one will notice it." Said Death dispelling some of my doubts.

"Wait, what about the Deathly Hallows, it's said that the can control Death, does that mean that I will gain some extra benefit for owning them now that I have my new powers?" I asked with some doubt in my voice.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you but now that you asked just let me tell you this, with every Deathly Hallow that you discover you will get a new cheat, take it as a gift 'master' and as for controlling death, he he, you will have to discover that" Said Death with some strange tone at the end of it.

"Now there you go"

With some expectation bubbling in my stomach, everything started to get blurry and I fell unconscious.


End file.
